El hada y el mago
by Kristhen Love
Summary: Relata una pequeña historia de amor, creada a partir de una canción, basada en los personajes de Inuyasha, Adaptación mejor conocida como SongFic, espero la disfruten. Basada en Canción La leyenda del hada y el mago de Rata Blanca.


One Shot.- 2.0 El hada y el mago

Cuenta la historia que hace muchos, muchos años en un bosque rodeado de extensas vegetaciones y amplias llanuras verdes coloreadas por flores multicolores un mago vivía muy solitario, a pesar de estar rodeado por otros seres y criaturas, nadie era capaz de convivir con aquel ser, pues la bruma se cernía sobre él debido a la tristeza que habitaba en su corazón, él no quería admitir que en su existir no hubiera alguien para él, habían sido ya muchos años vagando por la tierra sin encontrar el amor.

Cuando más grande era la soledad y sentía que no podía más conjuraba ante la luna un hechizo para poder hablar con ella, quien solo tenía palabras de consuelo para él, haciendo que el dolor cesara un poco para poder continuar, la luna era su única amiga en ese bosque encantado que el mismo volvió suyo.

_ "Oh buen mago, tienes que tener confianza, todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, no podemos deshacer ese vínculo"_

**\- Nunca he intentado huir de mi destino pero han sido muchos años de soledad.**

_ "Entiendo muy bien a lo que te refieres mago, yo mejor que nadie te puede hablar de ello, yo únicamente puedo reunirme con mi señor cada determinado tiempo, ya que el universo así lo estipulo"_

**\- Si lo sé, Sol y tú únicamente pueden reunirse cuando hay eclipse**

_ "Aunque gracias a ti y al conjuro que has puesto sobre nosotros, yo he podido escapar de mi padre la oscuridad para poder ver a sol aunque aún sea de día"_

**\- Tú estás segura del amor que existe entre ustedes y eres muy valiente, así que solo use un poco de poder, para que pudieras visitarle de día, sin que su fuerte poder te lastime.**

El pesar del mago cada vez era mayor, no lloraba pero luna sabía que el corazón de su amigo lloraba por la soledad. Y es que a pesar de su enorme poder no lograba conjurar un hechizo para encontrar a su ser amado y es que él sabía mejor que nadie que el amor no se podía obligar, lo intento una vez y todo salió mal; Después de ese momento se juró a si mismo que nunca más intentaría con magia buscar al amor y fue cuando se apartó de todos y todo creando con uno de sus hechizos un enorme castillo en medio de ese mágico bosque.

Muchas lunas habían pasado de su tan larga soledad, cuando una tarde paseando por el bosque sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada más dulce que jamás en toda su vida conoció, desde ese momento él supo que se trataba de ella. Sin duda alguna aquella hermosa hada era su destino, a la que siempre espero.

El hada de igual manera pareció reconocerlo, sus miradas quedaron prendadas y supieron que ambos se pertenecían.

\- ¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono el mago acercándose a ella con suma precaución

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –Replico ella, devolviendo la pregunta

\- Soy el mago que habita estos bosques, soy su protector

\- Soy un hada que ha viajado a través del mundo buscando el lugar al cual pertenezco y este bosque es…

\- Tu estas aquí por mí – Sentencio el mago, acallando las palabras del hada

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y comprobaron una vez más, que ya no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. _**Juntos por la eternidad.**_

…

Ya habían pasado unos años desde el primer encuentro del Hada y mago, su amor iba en aumento con el paso de los días, el bosque floreció aún más con la presencia del hada, muchos más animales comenzaron a llegar a quedarse, aun fuera de noche nunca más hubo oscuridad en el bosque, pues al llegar la noche el bosque era invadido por miles de luciérnagas que hacían aún más mágico el lugar.

\- ¿Por qué has permanecido tanto tiempo solo? –El Hada cuestionaba al mago al tiempo que acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro.

\- Este era el destino que tenía que cumplir.

\- A que te refieres con eso Sesshomaru –El nombre del mago era Sesshomaru, un hombre apuesto de mirada color ámbar y cabellos largos plateados, en su frente tenía una especie de media luna en su frente que era parte del conjuro de invocación que conjuraba para poder hablar con su amiga.

\- Alguien me dijo una vez que si estaba destinado a amar, yo lo sabría. La única prueba que tendría que pasar era que tendría que reconocerla, pero en realidad fue más fácil de lo que pensé – El mago tomo la mano del hada entre las suyas para estamparle un beso en el dorso, mientras de algún modo evocaba las palabras de la luna, a quien no había tenido que conjurar más desde que su amada apareció.

\- ¿Porque lo dices?

\- Eres muy curiosa Kikyo -Ese era el nombre del hada, una figura fina y esbelta la delineaba, sus cabellos eran largos y tan negro como las noches sin luna, sus orbes color chocolate fueron las que cautivaron para siempre el corazón del mago.

\- Lo siento pero, fueron varios años vagando en soledad, además no entiendo cómo es que alguien como tu pudo estar tanto tiempo solo.

\- Alguien como yo -Cuestiono Sesshomaru intrigado

\- Si, alguien tan apuesto y con tantos poderes, imagino que podrías tener a quien tu quisieras como amante.

\- La magia no funciona cuando de amor se trata.

\- Y como hiciste para soportar tanto tiempo la soledad, yo vague en la soledad pero Las Dríades y las Oréades, fueron mis amigas.

\- Mi amiga durante este exilio fue la luna.

La pareja levanto la mirada hacia ella, quien brillaba con un resplandor muy peculiar en esa noche a lado de sus pequeñas hijas las estrellas.

El amor que existía entre el hada y el mago era magia pura, su amor era único como ningún otro, las ninfas del bosque danzaban ante el más puro amor, Sesshomaru y Kikyo solo pensaban en estar juntos los dos, amándose siempre, sin importar el lugar.

Pero no todo era felicidad y el mal siempre existió, persiguió al hada por mucho tiempo, sin que ella se diera cuenta, pues se había convertido en la obsesión de un ser obscuro que no soporto el ver al hada y el mago entregando su amor.

Ese ser oscuro, no soportaba ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres y con odio ataco a aquel bosque encantando, haciendo morir a cualquier cosa viva que estuviera a su paso.

Al llegar frente a la pareja de amantes soltó mil improperios y con un movimiento de manos conjuro el más cruel de los hechizos.

\- Si alguien te tiene que amar, ese no será el mago, yo era tu destino pero huiste y ahora quiero acabar con este agónico amor, vas a dormir por siempre y no podrás despertar, este hechizo que invoco, no lo podrá deshacer ni el más puro amor, así que olvídalo.

Con esas últimas palabras cargadas de odio saliendo de la boca del hechicero Naraku dirigió por última vez la mirada inyecta del más puro odio al hada quien se sacudió con violencia para luego desvanecerse con pesadez entre los brazos de su mago, cayendo en un sueño fatal.

El mago lleno de odio e impotencia por su amada, apretó los puños con violencia para concentrar todo su poder, la luna fue cubierta por un manto obscuro, el gélido viento soplaba con furia mientras todo a su alrededor se ensombrecía, no pudo retener mas todo su poder y con un solo movimiento en dirección al hechicero que conjuro sobre su amada, lo convirtió en cenizas.

Acto seguido atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de su amada, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho, todo volvió a la calma, el viento ceso y la luna comenzó a brillar de forma tenue, Sesshomaru intento con mil conjuros sobre el cuerpo de su amada, pero ella parecía dormir plácidamente.

Sesshomaru tomo el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta el castillo, donde intentaría despertarla una vez más…

…

Así pasaron los días y las noches pero él no dejo de intentarlo, cada noche el mago buscaba aquel poder, que devolviera a su hada, su amada y aquella mirada tan dulce del ayer.

Y desde entonces no paro buscando nuevos conjuros para recuperar a la mujer que en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.

….

Y hoy sabe que es el amor y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro maldito que a su amada no dejo despertar. Esta seguro que un día vera a su hada volver para siempre y quedarse con él.

Fin

Kristhen Love

_**Nota de Autor:**_ Hola Bellas muy buenas madrugadas, en verdad creí que no podría concluir con esto para antes de mi cumpleaños pero lo hice, lo logre y aunque no es un capítulo de tu forma de ser que veo que las tiene bien picadas, les traigo este capítulo único que escribí para ustedes con mucho cariño en el día de cumpleaños numero…. (Redoble de tambores)… Mejor no lo diré jajaja xD.

Y bueno sigo contándoles, quería hacer un SongFic de esta canción que en lo particular a mí me encanta y les dejare aquí abajito el link por si quieren escucharla. La historia en si está basada en esto, siempre usando mi forma de expresión pero no me pertenece del todo así que no me maten por ser trágica en verdad esta canción me llega al alma, utilice una pareja a la que le vi potencial desde que vi unos FanArt así que no me maten tampoco por esto.

P.D: A las que leyeron mi One Shot 1.0 Eclipse, se darán cuenta que aquí hay una referencia, los quise unir y bueno creo que no quedo mal. Disfruten que este es mi regalito de cumpleaños para ustedes.

Les quiero!

watch?v=4VZZQwuFBKU


End file.
